An American in Hogwarts
by katerina159
Summary: A story stretching over two generations of the Abbot family, Hannah and her mother, Winnie. Winnie, an American transfer student, finds herself thrown into Hogwarts at age sixteen and catches the eye of a group of boys who call themselves the Marauders.
1. Changes

Authors Note: I own nothing. Please Read and Review.

**Changes**

Hannah Abbot's thoughts were still swirling when she boarded the

Hogwarts Express and sat with her friends. Interpreted Hannah's silence as nerves about the approaching sixth year, Veronica turned to her and asked, "What do you think Hannah? American or British?"

"American or British what?"

Veronica laughed, "Boys of course! Haven't you been listening?"

Hannah, absorbed in her thoughts, had not been following her friends' conversation. "British." She said with a smile.

"Well I think American boys are much better looking!" exclaimed Jane.

"You know my mum is American." Hannah suddenly blurted. Her friends responded with

"Oh really?" and "I never knew that!"

"Wait," Veronica said, "that can't be true. Your mum went to Hogwarts. I've never heard of any American witches or wizards at Hogwarts.

"She came to England so she could go there." Hannah replied.

"Oh! Well I never knew that about your mum, but I don't know much about her at all." Jane said thoughtfully.

Nor do I, thought Hannah; her eyes glazing over as she lost herself in her thoughts.

ooooooooo

Winnie alternated between looking out the window and rearranging her robes. She could not remember the last time she was this nervous. She looked around and saw the other five people sitting with her looked equally nervous. They also looked a lot younger. She had never heard anything about short British teenagers. "Um, how old are all of you?" Winnie blurted and blushed.

A blond girl whispered "Eleven."

The other four nodded vigorously. Winnie was confused, she was sixteen and just starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; how could they be eleven and starting too? Winnie's anxiety increased as she wondered if she was being put in a class with eleven year olds because she had little talent. If that is the case, she decided, I am going back home, but what would her mom say? She was so proud when the letter arrived inviting Winnie to Hogwarts.

ooooooooo

Winnie watched the school bus come and go full of excited children preparing to face their first day of school. Winnie sighed and wished that she could be with them and not getting the mail before returning to her mom and resuming her home schooling. She had begged her mom to let her go to normal school, but her mother always said, "You're not like the other kids; be thankful Winnie."

Yes, Winnie thought bitterly, I am different. I don't have friends or ride the bus. Winnie did not know what else she was missing, but she knew she was missing a lot!

"Winnie?" Her mom's airy voice called her.

Winnie shook herself from her daydream, grabbed the mail, and returned inside. "What are we learning today Mom?" she asked and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well," her mother said, "this teacup would be much more interesting as a hamster don't you think?"

Winnie giggled and nodded. She may not like being home schooled but she

did love learning.

Her mother continued, " I also thought a bit of Ancient Runes and then tonight some Astronomy."

The hours melted away as Winnie tried to change the teacup. Once Winnie's mother was satisfied with Winnie's progress she left to read the mail. Winnie looked out the window and let her mind wander until she heard the sound of glass shatter and flinched. The sound came from the hall were her mother was; Winnie decided that the green vase had broken when her mother reached for the mail yet again. Winnie had set the letters against it. Winnie remembered that sound from a summer many years ago.

ooooooooo

It was a hot, summer afternoon and Winnie was desperate for friends. Winnie found three girls having a tea party in her neighbor's year and asked them if they wanted to see what she had learned that morning. The girls nodded and Winnie made their teacups tap dance. Next was a blur of broken glass and screaming. Winnie's mother grabbing and sending her to her room. For the rest of the night Winnie could hear her mom yelling at stranger after stranger. Later that night Winnie's mother came upstairs looking tense and tried to explain to Winnie what happened. From that day on Winnie understood never to talk with anyone about what she had learned.

ooooooooo

Winnie glanced at the clock and realized that it had been five minutes since she heard the glass break. Winnie, filled with unease, walked into the hall to find the green vase in perfect condition, but the cream-colored carpet stained with cranberry juice and her mom's glass was in shards on the floor. Winnie's slight unease bloomed into panic. Where was her mother? What happened?


	2. Broken Glass

**Broken Glass**

Winnie's heart hammered as she began to desperately search the house for her mother. What in the world could have upset her so much to leave broken glass on the floor and disappear without a word? Winnie peaked into her mom's room and found her crumpled against the wall clutching a letter, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom?" Winnie whispered and crept forward.

"Oh Winnie! It is so unexpected and so wonderful. I am so proud of you my sweet, darling girl!" Winnie's mother sobbed and gathered Winnie in her arms.

"Mom, I don't understand what is going on. What is so wonderful? What happened in the hallway?"

The thick, creamy letter was pushed into Winnie's hands and Winnie opened it to reveal a thin loopy script.

_Miss Winnie Harman,_

_Because of your natural talent, you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an exchange student of sorts. Should you decline this invitation, disregard the enclosed list of books and material needed. I anxiously await your decision._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Utterly speechless, Winnie stared at her mother. "What is this?" Winnie asked, each word accented by anger.

"It is such a blessing Winnie! I never imagined that this letter would come so late. We have to leave for London immediately and start collecting your things. Oh Winnie, this is so exciting!" Winnie didn't hear a word of her mother's happy chatter, but could only think of the warnings she had received in the past.

"I thought you said that there weren't other people like us. That we were different and that is why I couldn't leave the house, have friends, be normal." Winnie fought to keep back tears, had her mother really deceived her all these years?

"Winnie darling? Are you ok?" Her mom asked.

"Ok? I am furious! I have been so lonely, so unhappy for all these years because we are 'different' but now I find that it has all been one big lie! There are schools full of people like me. What were you thinking?"

Sobs rattled Winnie's chest as she fled from her surprised mother and ran into her room. Thoughts of betrayal and dishonesty buzzed in her head.

ooooooooo

The next morning Winnie woke to find her mother hovering at her door with a glass of orange juice and another envelope.

"Winnie, I know you are still angry so I won't stay long. You can decide to do whatever you want and I will love and support you no matter what." Winnie's mother set the envelope down and turned to leave.

With shaking hands, Winnie ripped opened the envelope. Inside was a plane ticket and a registration form for high school. Winnie's breath was caught in her throat. She could go to a normal high school. The thought had never occurred to her. Panic shot through her as she realized that she didn't know what she wanted. Breathing deeply she tried to imagine life without magic, without the thrill of learning a new spell or brewing a perfect potion. Memories of loneliness and jealousy pushed into her thoughts. Learning had never made her perfectly happy, but going to school and turning her back on magic wasn't what she wanted either. With a sigh she laid on her back and thought, if only I could combine the two. Suddenly she shot out of bed and laughed. Why was she being so stupid? The answer arrived yesterday, Hogwarts! Winnie dashed out of the room to find her mother.

"Mom! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Winnie yelled. She ran from room to room; her excitement diminishing, where was her mom? Frustrated, Winnie returned to her bedroom and noticed a thin piece of paper that she had missed before. It was a short note from her mother.

_My darling girl,_

_I will meet you in London if you decide to come. _

_All my love._

_P.S. I am so sorry._

Winnie felt another wave of annoyance, why did her mother always leave like this? What was the post script supposed to mean? With a happy glow Winnie examined the plane ticket and swiftly forgot about the strange note. She was really going to London, she was really going to a school to learn magic, she was really going to have friends.

ooooooooo

"Thank goodness we are finally here!" said Jane.

"You know the ride seems longer every year, don't you think so Hannah?" Veronica asked. She had noticed Hannah's odd mood and was doing everything she could to include Hannah.

"Yeah, sure." Hannah vaguely answered. Veronica became more worried. Hannah was the sunniest, sweetest girl she knew and this was totally unlike her. The train screeched to a stop and everyone moved for the exit except for Hannah who was still sitting in her seat.

"Come on Hannah." Veronica gently said.

Once they got of the train, she faced Hannah and looking into her eyes finally asked, "What is wrong?"

Hannah took one deep breath and then burst into hysterical tears. Veronica gathered Hannah and led her into the castle. With a pleading look at Professor McGonagall, she rushed Hannah upstairs. Surrounded by the familiar settings Hannah's sobs increased. Veronica soothed her and finally Hannah gathered herself.

"Thanks Veronica. I'm sorry about all that. I've just had a lot on my mind." Hannah told her best friend.

"What's bothering you Hannah? I want to help." Veronica asked.

Tears prickled Hannah's eyes again, she was so lucky to have such a kind, compassionate friend. Hannah began to tell Veronica everything that her mother had told her. People had just starting entering the Hufflepuff commons by the time that Hannah had finished.

"Thank you for listening Veronica, But please, don't tell anyone yet." Hannah whispered before she slipped into sleep.

Veronica studied her sleeping friend, and tears began to prick her eyes. Why did Hannah have to tell her everything? She stood and prepared to write the letter that would seal the fate of Hannah's mother.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! And please review.


End file.
